yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 068
| ruby japanese = | romaji = Bī Fōsu Issei Hōki | japanese translated = All-Out Rebellion – Bee Force | japanese air date = August 9, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "All-Out Rebellion – Bee Force" is the sixty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 9, 2015. Featured Duel: Shinji Weber vs. Tsukikage At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Tsukikage Tsukikage Normal Summons . As he controls a "Ninja" monster, Tsukikage activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken". Whenever a card is added to his hand, Tsukikage may send it to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Shinji. If he does not control a "Ninja" monster, this card will destroy itself. Tsukikage finds the Action Card, "Evasion" and sends it to the Graveyard via this effect (Shinji: 4000 → 3700). Tsukikage does this two more times, finding and sending the Action Cards "Evasion" and "Miracle" (Shinji: 3700 → 3400 → 3100). Tsukikage attempts to add another Action Card to his hand, but is blocked by Shinji, so neither player gets the card. Tsukikage Sets a card. Turn 2: Shinji Shinji draws and Normal Summons . "Arbalest" attacks "Shingetsu", with Tsukikage finding an Action Card. As he controls a "Ninja" monster, Tsukikage activates his face-down "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Toad". Once per turn during his opponent's Battle Phase, he can discard a card to increase the ATK of a "Ninja" monster he controls by 1000 until the end of the Battle Phase. If he controls no "Ninja" monsters, this card will destroy itself. He discards the Action Card "Evasion" ("Shingetsu": 1500 → 2500). The attack continues and "Arbalest" is destroyed (Shinji: 3100 → 2400). As it was destroyed, the effect of "Arbalest" activates, letting Shinji Special Summon another copy of from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 3: Tsukikage Tsukikage draws and activates "Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Ninja" monster from his hand. He Special Summons a second copy of in Attack Position. He then Tributes the second "Shingetsu" to Tribute Summon . "Nichirin" attacks and destroys "Arbalest" (Shinji: 2400 → 1900). As it was destroyed, the effect of "Arbalest" activates, letting Shinji Special Summon another copy of from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 4: Shinji Shinji draws and Normal Summons Shinji tunes "Arbalest" with the Tuner monster "Needle" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. "Voulge" attacks "Shingetsu", but Tsukikage finds the Action Card "Miracle" and discards it via the effect of "Hazy Toad" ("Shingetsu": 1500 → 2500). As "Voulge" is attacking a monster that his equal to or higher ATK than it, Shinji activates the effect of "Voulge", halving the ATK of the attack target ("Shingetsu": 2500 → 1250). The attack continues (Tsukikage: 4000 → 2750). Shinji Sets a card. Turn 5: Tsukikage Tsukikage draws. When "Nichirin" is in on the field, its effect treats it as a "Ninja" monster. Tsukikage Tributes it to Tribute Summon , which can be Tribute Summoned with 1 Tribute by Tributing a "Ninja" monster. Tsukikage activates its effect, changing it to Defense Position to Special Summon two "Ninja" monsters from his Graveyard. He Special Summons both copies of in Attack Position. The effect of "Shingetsu" prevents Shinji from targeting other "Ninja" monsters for attacks. As Tsukikage controls two of them, Shinji cannot attack at all. Tsukikage finds the Action Card, "Evasion" and sends it to the Graveyard via the effect of "Hazy Shuriken" (Shinji: 1900 → 1600). Tsukikage does this twice more, finding two copies of the Action Card, "Evasion" and sending them to the Graveyard (Shinji: 1600 → 1300 → 1000). Shinji finds an Action Card. Tsukikage finds the Action Card "Miracle" and sends it to the Graveyard via the effect of "Hazy Shuriken", but Shinji activates the Action Card "Stand Up", reducing the damage to 0 and ending Tsukikage's turn immediately. Turn 6: Shinji Shinji draws and activates "All-Out Rebellion" as his opponent controls a monster. This allows him to Special Summon a number of Level 4 or lower "Bee Force" monsters from his Graveyard equal to the number of monsters his opponent controls. Tsukikage controls three, so Shinji Special Summons two copies of and one copy of , all in Attack Position. Shinji activates the effect of "Needle", letting him Tribute a "Bee Force" monster to negate the effects of a monster his opponent controls until the end of this turn. He Tributes an "Arbalest" to negate the effect of one of Tsukikage's "Shingetsus", meaning he may now attack. "Arbalest" attacks and destroys the "Shingetsu" that had its effects negated (Tsukikage: 2750 → 2450) and "Voulge" attacks and destroys the second "Shingetsu" (Tsukikage: 2450 → 1450). Shinji activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning", letting him conduct a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase. Shinji tunes "Voulge" and "Arbalest" with the Tuner monster "Needle" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Shinji activates the effect of "Big Ballista", letting him banish all "Bee Force" monsters from his Graveyard to reduce the ATK and DEF of a monster his opponent controls by 500 for each banished monster. He banishes three copies of "Arbalest", "Needle" and "Voulge" ("Getsuga": 2000/3000 → 0/500). Tsukikage finds an Action Card. "Big Ballista" attacks and destroys "Getsuga", with the effect of "Big Ballista" inflicting piercing Battle Damage (Tsukikage: 1450 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.